


Passionate Picnic

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Spice, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: More spicy Lauki  - this time in a modern picnic setting!
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Passionate Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tea and MHero for beta-reading!

_"A... picnic?"_

_"Consider it a break from the activities of La Lune."_

_"And you're not afraid of the speculation the precinct will engage in if we're found together?"_

_"No. I have a different spot in mind..."_

\--------------------------

The spot in question was a secluded corner of the park, blocked off from view by a copse of trees, and unaccessible unless one chose to scale the fence.

Lauren was pleasantly surprised, half expecting him to lead them into an alley.

She spread out a blanket and set down a basket and a cooler, rummaging inside for a few seconds before turning back around.

"Kieran..." She said, staring at him with a straight face. She slowly moved closer and gripped his shirt. He watched her, unsure of what she was doing but fully unwilling to stop her. That was, of course, before she put an ice cube in his shirt and ducked away, laughing.

"Nngh! Ahh! What the-" He stopped hopping around for a moment to look at her, shaking out his shirt to get rid of any stray ice cubes. She looked surprised, and... unfocused? Her eyes were focused on his stomach, where his shirt had hiked up.

"Officer?"

"Mmm?" She looked up, albeit sightly reluctantly. 

"Can I ask," he said, walking up to her, "why you put an ice cube in my shirt?"

Her eyes were once more focused on his shirt, which was clinging to his body because of the heat. "Hmm... No. Not allowed."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to find out myself." Without warning, he grabbed a handful of ice and stuck it down her shirt.

"KIERAN! THE HELL!" She screamed. Without thinking, she pulled her shirt off, letting the ice fall to the ground below. She looked up to find him staring at her. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in her curves and edges. Her bra taunted him as he imagined taking it off, running his hands along her bare torso.

"What?" She followed his gaze and looked down at herself. "Oh. Dammit." She looked back up at him once more, crossing her arms over her chest. "How the hell is that fair, Kieran?"

He hummed in thought. "You're right. I suppose we should even the score, in the spirit of competition and all." And with that, he tugged off his shirt, tossing it onto the ground with Lauren's.

She stopped moving and let her eyes rove over the planes of his chest.

"Like what you see, officer?" Lauren's eyes snapped back to his face as he walked closer, placing his hands on her sides. His breath fanned her face as he let his hands roam. One moved to her upper back, while the other trailed lower, brushing across her waist. His thumb hooked onto the hem of her shorts before stopping. 

She inhaled sharply, pulling him closer and resting her head against his neck. "I do," she hummed against his skin as she leaned into his touch. She pulled her head back for the briefest of moments before leaning in for a kiss. Her hands moved through his hair, pulling his head towards her to deepen it. Kieran's grip on her waist tightened as he tugged her closer, free hand gliding along her back before moving to her navel and unbuttoning her shorts. He started to pull them lower as his kisses trailed lower - her neck, her collarbone, her chest. "If sticking a couple of ice cubes in your shirt gives me this, I should do it more often..." she purred, letting her nails drag lightly along his back.

"All you have to do is ask, mon amour," he murmured in between kisses and small bites. His hands roamed along her body for a few moments more before he pulled back, panting. He saw the same expression mirrored in her eyes, hunger and the yearning for something more. 

Smirking, he started to walk back towards the picnic site, picking up his shirt from the ground. "Now. Let's go finish our tea, shall we?"

Lauren groans. "Fuck you."

"You'd like to, wouldn't you, officer? Now how much tea do you want?"

 _Revenge accomplished_.


End file.
